


Brace Me, Honey

by BraveFox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, yamis are alphas and hikaris are omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveFox/pseuds/BraveFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The government has issued a mandatory reporting on all omegas in the country and to have them immediately sent to government academies until the age of 18. Yugi Muto has just recently present and, due to a nosy classmate is forced to move form his small town to the huge city of Domino City to attend Domino Academy. More excited about the possible duel monsters battles he'll face, Yugi has no idea of the culture shock he'll experience, nor the attention he'll stir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fan fiction on Ao3. For a note, the beginning 4-5 chapters will be slow and contain a lot of detail. That's part of my writing style. I also have a lot of dialogue in my stories. So if you get lost or confused, please feel free to tell me. Thanks, and enjoy!

“Yugi I’m so sorry!”

“For what grandpa! None of this is your fault!”

Sixteen year old Yugi Muto held his grandfather in his arms, letting the old man cry heavily into his shoulder. Yugi rubbed his grandpa’s back in comfort, while simultaneously glancing around his room. All of his posters were taken down, leaving obvious sun stains where they use to be. The dresser were emptied, the bed stripped, and his closet now housed the objects too big for him to carry with him. The empty state of his room made Yugi sigh sadly.

Seven months ago, the government had issued all alpha and omega youths to attend mandatory schooling at one of the government academies across the country. The academies were previously exclusive schools only for the rich and powerful, but the recent change demanded all alphas and omegas under 18 to attend. Yugi presented 4 months ago, and both he and his grandfather tried their best to hide Yugi’s gender. Sadly, a student discovered it one day during Yugi’s gym class and immediately reported it to the Institute. Now they had no choice but to spit apart, or else suffer the consequences of hiding.

“That’s it!”

Yugi jumped at his grandpa’s sudden outburst, and gave him a puzzled look.

“Whats that?” Yugi questioned.

“Why, I’ll just moved out there with you! Find a nice apartment close by and set my game shop up there! Where’s your new school at again? I need to start looking up places right away!”

Yugi gave a small smile, “In Domino City, grandpa, remember? I’m attending Domino Academy”

Grandpa froze at this, his shoulders sagging back down.

“Oh, yes … I remember now,” he said sadly, and Yugi knew he would forget again anyway.

This was the third time he had to remind him where the academy was. Domino City was one of the biggest cities in the country, and was a complete playground for the rich and powerful. It was a surprise when Yugi got his letter from the Institute saying that he would be attending school in the city; his own town was tiny and miles away from Domino. But he just figured his grades had something to do with it.

“Oh Yugi, I don’t want you to go!” grandpa stated with tears welling up in his eyes, though he no longer sought out Yugi’s shoulder for comfort.

“I know grandpa, I don’t want to go either. But I rather leave for 2 years than see you go to prison for ten,” Yugi said, which was true. When the Institute stormed Yugi’s house months ago, they threatened to send grandpa to prison for hiding away Yugi. Because of his old age they threw away the charges if Yugi cooperated.

In honesty, Yugi was a bit excited to go. He has heard about the exciting things that Domino has that his own city, Greenhill, doesn't which includes a huge duel monsters culture. Because of his grandfather’s game shop, Yugi has access to many of the same cards that they sell in Domino, and has been perfecting his deck for years. But because nobody else in the town plays, he has never competed against another person before. He was more excited to experience a real battle rather than the computer simulators he plays on his laptop. Plus, Yugi’s the only Omega in his town, and no Alphas have appeared either. Though the school did teach about some of the dynamic of alphas and omegas, he’s curious to see the interaction.

“Well then, I’ll let you finish packing. Though it looks like you’re just about done,” Grandpa said, looking around the room. “I’ll buy some new blankets and sheets for you when you come visit for the holidays. And I’ll get a few new clothes too. Let me know if you grow during the year too! And if you need anything else-“

“Grandpa!,” Yugi said, laughing.

“I’m just making sure you’ll be ok, Yugi. You’re my favorite grandson, after all”

“And your only grandson,” Yugi added.

Grandpa just laughed and turned to walk out of the room, leaving Yugi to reminisce some more about what he was leaving behind.

~~~~~***~~~~~

“Ok, that’s everything!”

“Are you sure?”

Yugi check the back seat of his grandpa’s tiny car, then peaked into the open trunk.

“Yup that’s all of it!,” Yugi shouted, slamming the top closed of the trunk.

Domino Academy was much bigger than the brochure depicted; though by the looks if it, the brochure is very dated. The academy was nestled east of the city that was still considered downtown, and was set up more like a college campus. The building itself was rectangular and three stories high, made elegantly of grey concrete and glass. The school was the length of an entire block, and was place directly in the center of a open field. The field in front of the school held a nicely sculpted courtyard complete with benches, perfectly manicured scrubs, and a circular fountain the center of it all. The sides and back of the school was filled with trees and more scrubs. The entire field was surrounded by black metal fencing, leaving the only entrance being through the courtyard. A flag flew high on the top of the school, a white winged horse against a red background.

“This all seems… expensive,” grandpa chucked nervously, and Yugi had to agree. The entire building seemed newly constructed, which wouldn't surprise Yugi at all.

“Oh! Hey you two near the car!” Yugi and grandpa quickly whipped their head around to see a tall blond boy running towards them.

He slowed a bit to catch his breath before speaking “Are you Yugi Muto?,” he asked, and Yugi notice a slight twang in his accent that he found strangely inviting.

“Yes, I am! Sorry, we've never been the city before, so we were a bit confused with the instructions. Are you my RA?,” Yugi asked.

“Yup, sure am! Joey Wheeler, at your service! You were supposed to park in the dormitory parking lot, which is across the street by the way”

Yugi turned his head across the street and saw three tall apartment complexes; the one on the left a warn yellow, the one in the middle sky blue, and the one on the far right pitch black.

“Oh! I didn't notice them at all,” Yugi stated with embarrassment. Looking closely, it does seem really obvious.

“Naw it’s no problem; a lot of people have been just parkin’ in the front of the school. I did it myself just a few days ago!”

Yugi wanted to ask more questions, but he was eager to get out of the August heat.

“Well, we better put this all back,” Yugi gestured to his luggage, but was stopped by Joey.

“Oh you don’t have to do that! We can just carry it over! It’ll be less energy; we can just take the back way in. Thank GOD you don’t have a lot of bags like that last chick!”

He then turned to grandpa sympathetically, “And sorry Mr. Muto, but no one else is allow in the dormitories besides students and teachers. So you’ll have to wait down here”

Yugi turned towards his grandfather, “I’ll be quick grandpa! You can meet me in the dorm parking lot!”

Grandpa just shook his head, “No Yugi, it’s about time I left anyway. I can see you’ll be in good hands, and that’s all I wanted to know”

Yugi fought hard not to cry as he reached over the hug his grandpa. They stayed embraced for several seconds, each one of them (including Joey) on the verge of tears. Yugi watched his grandpa’s car drive away before picking up his backpack and suit case. Joey carried the other two suitcases and they both made their way across the street.

“Man, you guys almost had me spilling waterworks. I think it’s ‘cause you guys are so short,” Joey said, making Yugi burst out laughing.

“Haha, our maybe you’re just a huge softie!” Yugi teased.

“Naw, its cause ya short! You look like a big cuddly teddy bear!”

Yugi laughed again, and quickly found himself much more relaxed than earlier.

“So Joey, which building is ours? And why are they such different colors?”

“Well, the blue building is our dorm, the yellow one is for betas, and the black one for the alphas”

Yugi relaxed at the information.

_‘Great, he’s a omega too!,’_ he thought happily, but then gave a puzzled look.

“Wait,” he began “why are we separated from everyone else? And why color then so…obviously”

Joey was silent for a moment, then gave an outward sigh.

“Man oh man, I am glad you came early. It’s a lot to explain, I’ll tell ya when we get to your dorm"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update sooner. But fuck finals. I just finished failing my math class, so I'm 'excited' to be re taking it next semester. The editing for this is horrendous. Like. God. I don't feel like fully editing it right now, and I really just wanted to put something up. Which sounds dumb. But trust me, this is for my own good. 
> 
> Anyways, important announcement: UPDATES WILL TAKE PLACE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK. I haven't decided on a specific day for the updates, so it'll be randomized.
> 
> Enjoy, and be sure to comment/message if you see any errors or have any questions.

“Wow! This place looks amazing!”

“Doesn't it! And you’re right down the hall from me too!”

Two XL twin beds were placed against the left wall of Yugi’s dorm room, which was painted a pleasant dark blue with a white ceiling. The carpeting was made of a tough material with a dark grey color, which didn't bother Yugi at all. Each bed had a dark wood nightstand on one side, and a matching desk on the other. Two closet doors were adjacent to each bed, and one single door lead to the full bathroom he shared with another room.

“Thanks for helping me, by the way. You didn't have to carry all my stuff”

“Man this? This is nothing! Besides, I only got half your things! It’s no big deal,” Joey chuckled, sitting the suitcases to the bed closest to the door. 

“Looks like your roommate isn't here yet. Lucky!” Joey remarked, looking at the second empty bed closet to the window. 

“Yeah, I’ll probably chose this bed though; I wake up easily from the sun light,” Yugi replied, as he began unpacking his things. While he was unpacking, Joey went through the room inspecting the room and bathroom for previous damage. The room was silent besides the scratching of Joey’s pen on paper and the closing of draws from Yugi.

“Ok,” Joey said after ten minutes, “everything looks good except for a small hole in the corner and the stick is missing from the toilet paper holder. I’ll put a work order in for you today to get that fixed”

“Thanks a lot! Hey, I’m a bit hungry. Is the cafeteria open?”

“Yeah, it’s always open at the beginning of August for early students. Remember what floor it’s on?”

“Uhhh, third?”

“Nope! That’s the study and rec lounge! Caf’s on the second”

“Drat”

Joey chuckled at Yugi as the two made their way out of the room and towards the elevator. Once they made it to the cafeteria, they each got a tray and made their way through the buffet. The cafeteria was just as modern themed as the rest of the building; minimalist, slick designs and dark cool colors. Stainless steel seem incorporated into every object. Yugi created a colorful salad at the bar while Joey went for a cheeseburger and fries at the grilling station. The cashier threw a bit of a stink about the duo not having their ID’s but let them have the meals anyways without putting in their student numbers. The two hurried to a corner of the cafeteria that over looked a busy crosswalk of the street just a floor below them. 

“So,” Joey said with a mouthful of food. Yugi rolled his eyes and waiting for Joey to finish chewing.

“So,” Joey repeated, wiping a drip of mayo from the corner of his face, ”you had some questions”

“Yeah,” Yugi agreed, “but I want to get to know you a bit more. You said you moved here just a few days ago?”

“Yup! I’m not sure how many others are here as well, though. Not many, since the headmaster of these dorms kinda threw the RA position at me. Said something about me being a natural leader”

"I can see how she said that!"

Joey didn't respond. 

“So," Yugi continued "is this your first year too? Or have you been here before?”

Joey’s face turned a bit dark at that, and Yugi was going to apologize until Joey spoke.

“No, I’m, uh, new too. Part of the Institute’s new omega rule or whatever. It was a couple of months ago they found me and my sister living in a warehouse downtown. Someone had tipped them off I was an omega, probably one of Richie’s dirtbag rats,” Joey’s voice shook a bit in anger. Yugi unconsciously placed his hands over Joey’s. He looked up at Yugi with a gracious smile before continuing.

“So yeah, they caught us. And my sister, Serenity, she’s sick too, so they took both of us downtown to their center. That’s when they told me about the academy and all this mumbo jumbo about omegas and alpha expectations. It was a load of bull if you ask me. Stuff about being submissive and dainty. But my sis’s young, so she hasn't present yet. And she might not be able to if she keeps being sick. So the center said they’d take care of here if I went to this school, and yeah, here I am.”

Joey gave a weak smile that Yugi reflected instantly. As soon as Yugi lifted his hand from Joey's, he quickly went to wipe the tears lingering in his eyes. 

“Wow, twice in on day. Are you sure you’re not a softie?,” Yugi teased gently. 

“Ha-ha. Shut it, you shrimp,” Joey chuckled lightly. They were quiet for a moment, going back to eating their food, when Yugi spoke.

“I presented to a couple of months ago. Me and my grandpa never told anyone until Some guy at my school reported me. They said they wouldn't press charges against my grandpa if I attended school here,” Yugi said solemnly. 

“What? That’s so much bull! Why do these creeps want us here all of a sudden!? Before they paid millions to keep us low lives out. Now they’re forcing everyone to attend! And what’s with this blackmailing thing going on! I swear, I feel like this is all a conspiracy theory or something”

And honestly, Yugi was thinking the same thing. It was all too convenient that the boy at Yugi’s school just so happen to discover his gender and out him. He was never the most popular kid at school, but he could confidently say he was well like among his peers and generally left to himself. Even if someone had discovered him, he was sure that no one would immediately report him. Maybe he put too much confidence in his peers...

“Anyways, these alphas are going to be going nuts this school year! All these omegas and new alphas appearing suddenly. It’s gonna make this school year pretty interesting”

Yugi’s sat up straighter at this.

“Actually, I know basically nothing about this school or other omegas and alphas. I was hoping you could explain something,” Yugi said.

“Oh yeah! I did say I would explain, huh? Sorry Yug, slipped my mind"

“Well, last year, Domino Academy use to be strictly for rich alpha kids. Everyone who got in was consider some big shot in the streets; nobody messed with an alpha from this academy. When the new laws appeared, they tore down most of the academy to make room for all of us new kids. And I heard a lot of the parents threw a fit about it.

“As for other people like us…well, it’s hard to explain,” Joey rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“Like, from what I got at the institute, omegas are suppose be naturally submissive and dependent on alphas. Like, we’re seen as weak babies or something. And our scent is supposed to attract alphas and make us desirable and wanted. You…you've had your first heat, right?”

At the question Yugi’s face went bright red. Of course he had; as soon as he presented he experience his first heat. Thankfully he was at home when it happened, but it scaared the life out of him when it did. The health class at his old school barely covered topics like heats, so if it wasn't for Grandpa's knowledge the two of them would have been totally clueless and much worse off. He remember very little about the whole experience, only that he was overcome with radiation heat and lust for something. And the embarrassment that followed a few days after Grandpa explained everything. He couldn't stop turning red in the face for weeks at the thought!

“Y-yeah. You,” Yugi stuttered out, and Joey joined in with Yugi with a blush of his own. 

“Yeah. I did. It…it was pretty bad. I was still living in the warehouse when it happened, thank god. Who know what those quacks would have done to me”

“But anyways, our heats are supposedly dangerous around alphas. That’s why our dorms are separated. An alpha gets a whiff of an omega in heat and he just pounces!”

Yugi shivered at the thought, and reminded himself to always keep up with his scheduled heats. 

“So, what about alphas? What are they like?” Yugi questioned.

“Well, I honestly don’t know for sure. I've met a few before, but never really had a down to earth covo with them. But they’re supposed to be really aggressive and protective of omegas. They’re really dominating too, so they expect us to do everything they ask, especially since we’re omegas.”

“That sounds…dumb,” Yugi remarked, and Joey laughed.

“Haha, yeah, that’s what I told the lady at the center. She just rolled her eyes and told me I’ll find out sooner or later”

“When does school start?”

“In a few weeks. So we got plenty of time to read up more about everything,” Joey said. The duo finished their meals and headed back upstairs to their dorms. 

“Well it was nice meeting you Yugi, I got some stuff to do so I’ll talk to ya tomorrow,” Joey said when they reached their floor.

“Ok then, see ya,” Yugi replied, watching Joey walk to the end of the hallway. He realized that he forgot to ask for his room and phone number, but figured he’s find him easy since the dorms were still empty. As soon as Yugi opened his door, he rushed to his bed and fell gracelessly on top of it. 

‘Alphas, omegas, submission? Ugh, all this seems too confusing,’ Yugi sighed. Yugi laid down for a minute until he final willed himself to sit up. He grabbed his laptop from his bag and set up his wifi account for the dorm.

‘Might as well do a bit of research on all this; it’s all much more complicated then I imagine,’ Yugi thought.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. So, third chapter down! My boyfriend will be coming to town New Year's Eve, and will be staying for a little over a week. So to make up for that, I plan on releasing multiple chapters next week-ish. 
> 
> As always, feel free to comment and enjoy!

“So you’ve heard-“

“Of course I’ve heard! Everyone has heard! My _mother_ has heard for fuck sakes!”

“No need for an attitude”

Bakura slammed his hands on the table dramatically, startling the paper and utensils resting on it. His colleague roll his eyes.

“I’m telling you Marik, this is all some government plan for all the alphas to have omegas sooner than later! Some sort of breeding farms or something like that!”

“Uh huh,” Marik hummed idly, eyes glued back to the computer monitor on the desk. He straighten back the papers and pens that were disturbed by Bakura’s rage as well. If only everything could be place back into normalcy after Bakura’s temper tantrums.

“And that’s not all I heard-“

“If you could prove more facts than ‘I’ve heard’ and ‘I think’ this would be a much more concrete conversation. Because we both know whatever you think is twisted and warped in some way,” Marik huffed, turning away from his monitor again to look at Bakura. His hair was as wild as ever, eyes sharp and blazing, and teeth as vile as a dragon’s.

“Don’t try and pretend I’m the only crazy one here! And you know I’m right Marik! There are less omegas for the alphas to go around. And as they decrease, we increase! You’ve noticed too! Don’t lie!” Bakura hissed, turning away from Marik to stalk across his office. He began to carelessly pull books off the bookcase on the wall. A plant in the corner of the room lost several of its leaves. The curtains were twisted in an unattractive manner.

“Stop that. You know I always turn off my recorders when you break into my office,” Marik growled in slight annoyance.

Bakura relaxed a bit at that, but he quickly turned back to Marik.

“But the omegas! You’ve noticed too, right?”

“I hate to say it, but yes you are right. And even more so, these omegas are coming from all across the country, some even pulled out of their own academies to come here”

“What?! Really?! How do you know?!”

“I’m reading about it now”

Immediately Bakura raced towards the desk, leaped right over it and landed almost perfectly beside Marik’s chair. The papers and utensils were once again disturbed, and fluttered across the table and to the floor. Bakura pushed his head against Marik’s to see the monitor’s information closely. Marik barely blink through all of this.

“This is from the Institute!” Bakura noted, “Where did you get this?!”

“The Institute of course”

“No, you fucker, who got this for you?”

“What makes you think anyone would _give_ me anything?”

Bakura pulled away to look into Marik’s lavender eyes. A crazy grin slowly spread across his face.

“Nice to see you haven’t lost your touch”

“How could I? It’s in my blood after all”

* * *

 

“This is Seto Kiba. Speak”

“Well, nice to hear from you too”

“What is it Yami? I’m extremely busy”

“Just checking up on my favorite multi-millionaire cousin”

“Busy, stressed, and irritated”

“As usual. You know, we never hung out at all this summer”

“That’s because I have a corporation to run, unlike you. Our products have seen a huge increase lately, which means an even bigger spotlight on the Kiba Corp. Keeping this company at the top is my first priority”

“I see that. Congratulations on buying out Duke’s company by the way. I know he didn’t go down fighting”

“He didn't. And thank you”

“I also want to ask you something…”

“What”

“Have you noticed any strange thing happening at the Institute? I know I sound like Bakura a bit with all of his theories, but I just have this feeling-“

“Actually yes, I have.”

“Really?”

“Again, yes. But they aren't things to be discussed over a phone call. I’ll call you later”

“Ok then. See-“

**_CLICK!_ **

* * *

 

A week after Yugi moved into his dorm, he met his roommate.

He was walking back from lunch down in the cafeteria when he noticed his door was propped open by a box. When he got to his door, he saw three men dressed in head to toe black shuffling boxes and clothing all around the room. Quickly he noted that none of them were touching his side of the room, or anything in his closet.

“Oh, hello! Sorry about all this mayhem”

Yugi turned towards the bathroom to see a small boy standing in the middle of the door frame. He was tiny and extremely pale, with long snow white hair and bright brown eyes.

“Oh it’s no problem. Unexpected, though,” Yugi chuckled nervously.

“My name is Ryou by the way,” the boy said, walking over to shake Yugi’s hand, which he graciously accepted.

“So Ryou, what is with all of these people in here?” Yugi remarked.

“Oh, they’re my personal bodyguards! They won’t be with us when the school year starts though. My mother insisted they came to unpack my things”

Yugi frowned a bit at this, remembering when his own grandpa wasn’t even allowed in the dorms.

‘I guess this must be a taste of that rich kid privilege Joey told me about,’ Yugi thought darkly.

Ryou noted the face Yugi was making and blushed, “I mean, they don’t have to be here now! I can send them away until you leave again-“

“No it’s alright, it looks like everything is almost done anyway,” Yugi sighed, walking over to flop on his bed dramatically. He didn’t mean to be rude to Ryou; he seemed like a nice kid. But all of the information he’s learned about the school and alphas was making him exhausted, and making him feel foolish. How could he be so ignorant of what was going on around him?

For example, how the world was 40% alpha and 10% omega. And how most of the government is run and controlled by alphas. And heats. And sent marking. And mating.

Yugi blushed at the thought, pulling a pillow over his face. He wish he was back home with grandpa, where everyone was normal and bland and not mating.

Yugi felt a shift in his bed and peeked out to see Ryou sitting on the edge of his bed. He was pulling at the loose thread around his sleeve, and was looking considerably nervous. Yugi notice all the men has disappeared from the room.

“Yugi,” Ryou began, “I know you don’t want to be here. I can smell the distress on you”

Yugi sniffed himself at that, making Ryou giggle.

“But,” he continued, “I’ll do my best as a roommate help you and make you comfortable. So if you ever need to talk to someone, you can always talk to me”

Yugi sat up at this, and quickly went to sit next to Ryou.

“Thank you, Ryou. I appreciate that a lot. All this can be a bit overwhelming sometimes.”

“I understand, I went through the same thing. I think every omega did, really.”

Yugi glanced down at Ryou for a split second.

“If you don’t mind me asking how old are you? You just look so young to be presenting”

“Haha, I get that a lot! I’m 15. I presented pretty early actually, about 3 years ago.”

“What?! Really?”

“Yes. Thankfully, these alpha/omega schooling laws weren’t in effect, but it was still a stressful time for me. Mother and father enrolled me into an omega boarding school immediately.”

“So, why are you here then?”

Ryou looked strangely puzzled, “To be honest, I don’t know. Mother just spoke of me transferring to another academy this year”

“You didn’t ask why?”

Ryou looked downed at this, his toes scrunched tightly inward.

“I was taught not to question my parents. Or any authority really. I guess I should have at least asked the maid….”

Yugi was floored at this. He can’t imagine having his life decided for him without him having a say. Is this what all wealthy omega go through?

“Well, for now own don’t be afraid to ask anything, ok? And if you need help, I’ll be beside you!”

Ryou looked up with shock.

“Thank you Yugi. I….I don’t know what to say”

“Well, we’ll be each other’s support. We won’t be this school year alone”

* * *

 

“Hey! Who the hell are you guys?!”

The men scattered throughout Joey’s room stopped for a moment before dismissing him and continuing with their work.

“Hey! Do you fucking ignore me, ya punks!,” Joey growled and punched the nearest man straight in the face. He fell to the floor, a shocked expression on his. The other men stopped their movements, reflecting the assaulted man’s expression.

“What’s going on in here?!”

Joey turned away from the room back to the door to see a brown skinned boy standing in the frame with his arms crossed.

“What’s going on?! Your goons are stealing straight from under my nose. By the way, nice work with the stealth act, I could hear you guys down the hall!”

The boy bristled at this, the pupils in his lavender eyes shrinking dangerously.

“We. Are. _NOT_. _THIEVES_ ,” he hissed angrily. Joey just rolled his eyes.

“Then what do you call this,” he gestured to the room. The man he punched had gotten up already, and was beginning to unpack as a much faster rate than before, along with everyone else in the room.

“They are my servants moving me into my dorm room because I am your roommate,” the boy stated matter of factly. Joey opened his mouth to reply, but closed it. Then he turned towards the crowd of men in the room.

“Sorry for the punch…whoever I punched,” Joey said, rubbing the back of his neck. Nobody said a word.

“Well, anyways,” Joey said, turning back around to fact the boy, "I’m Joey Wheeler"

“Malik. And nice punch, by the way. I've never seen an omega punch like that. Besides myself of course.”

Joey grinned widely, “Recently turned a few month ago. Before that I was living on the streets and fought with a gang or two.”

Malik nodded, “I see. Can’t say the same for myself; my family comes power and wealth. I turned a few years ago”

“Yeah, I can see the wealth and power part,” Joey said, glancing at the men, who were now done and proceeded to shuffle out of the room. The man Joey punched in the face was glaring angrily at him on the way out, muttering something in a foreign language Joey didn't understand. Before he could remark, Malik snapped at the man viciously in the same language, causing the servant to bow profusely and rush out of the room.

“Geez, what was that about,” Joey said, watching Malik close the door to their room.

“Some men don’t know how to show respect to other, despite their gender. Some need gentle reminder every now and again”

Joey looked at Malik for a minute, with his wild platinum blond hair and tattoos covering his arms.

“Ya know Malik, I think we’re going to get along fine this year”

Malik turned to Joey and smirked.

“I completely agree”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah. I'm terribly sorry for posting the next chapter so late. My visit with my boyfriend, college starting, getting sick, and some other personal dramas made the time just fly by. I'll try to still update this story a chapter a week now that everything has calmed down a tad, but I might still be late some days. Thanks for sticking with me, and enjoy!

Yugi’s alarm went off promptly at 6:30am, though wasn't really needed since he had been awake for the past two hours. 

Despite the fact, he groaned in exhaustion. His nerves had increased in the past couple of days after a run in with a group of alphas the other day. It was his first up close confirmation he ever had with the other subgroup, and he was taken by surprise by how rude and disgusting they were. Thankfully, he was with Joey and Malik and they each growled threateningly at the alphas, which threw them off long enough for the three of them to shuffle away. For the next 24 hours afterwards, he stayed up reading self defense articles for omegas and watching youtube videos on suggestions. The more he learned, the more helpless and weak he felt and soon gave up in frustration. Ryou, bless his soul, taught Yugi more basic omega etiquette to follow to avoid any unwanted attention, thought he doubts he’ll follow any of it.

‘I’ll just try my best to be as quiet as possible,’ Yugi thought to himself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at Ryou’s bed to see him still sleeping soundly. 

‘It must not take him a lot of time to get ready,’ Yugi hummed, as he hopped out of the bed and into the bathroom. The students that they were suppose to share the bathroom with never showed, so Yugi and Ryou had the bathroom to themselves for now. 

‘Maybe I can suggest Joey and Malik to move in the other room. That would be perfect!’

As Yugi was brushing his teeth, he heard Ryou’s alarm go off and soon join him in the bathroom. They exchanged good mornings and continued to get ready. The academy provided uniforms for the students, and the uniforms were given based on your gender subgroup. Yugi looked down at the tailored white shirt and light blue tie embroidered with a small silver winged horse and decided that it wasn't such a bad uniform. Though, the black pants were a bit tight (which he figured was on purpose). The uniform also came with a black cardigan with the same embroidery on it, but Yugi found it much too thick for the August heat. The students were also allowed to wear whatever shoes they wanted, so Yugi began tucking his pants inside his heavy black boots. They might not be ‘omega expected’, but he figured no one would care too much.

“Ready Ryou?” Yugi asked, finishing lacing up his boots. Ryou emerge from the bathroom fully dressed, wearing a pair of dainty black oxfords with his uniform. He was also wearing the black cardigan on top of the dress shirt.

“Are you sure you want to wear the cardigan? It’s the middle of August,” Yugi asked. Ryou just shrugged. 

“I get cold easily, so I’ll wear it for now”

Yugi just nodded, slipping on his backpack. Ryou grabbed his messenger bag and they both made their way down the hall to meet up with Joey and Malik.

The two blonds were were already waiting for them, but something about their appearance seemed off.

“Joey, Malik! What’s the matter?” Yugi asked immediately. It almost scared him how in tuned he was with his new friends.

“Our fucking roommates that’s what,” Malik growled.

“Yeah, they locked us out of our own bathroom! We weren't even able to brush our teeth!,” Joey yelled, turning to yell into the door belonging to their roommates.

“They’re a bunch of snobby stuck up omegas” Malik added, “You should have seen all the clothes and make up they brought in”

Yugi gave Ryou a knowing look. 

“Well, we’re pretty positive our roommates aren't going to show, so if you guys want to move in-“

“YES,” Joey and Malik said simultaneously.

“As soon as possible,” Malik added. 

“Not soon, today!”

“After school!”

“Before lunch!”

“This fucking hour!”

“OK you two, we get it!,” Ryou said through fits of giggles. Yugi laughed as well. 

“I’ll talk to the headmaster of the dorms to get everything finalize,” Joey said on a serious note, “I might need you guys to come down too, but seriously expect us in there tonight”

“Got it,” Yugi affirmed. 

“Great! Now that that’s taken care of, let’s head to school,” Malik announce, already making his way down the hall.

“Don’t you want to brush your teeth first?” Ryou asked, and Malik froze at that. 

“Aww, shit. Fine. Joey, you too! We need to finish getting ready!”

“Fine. I was just getting use to the stink too”

Malik made a disgusted face as they headed towards Yugi and Ryou’s door. 

“Hey don’t you need my key?,” Yugi shouted

“Naw, remember I’m the RA on this floor! Master key!” Joey grin, swinging a ringed key on his index finger. 

Yugi just nodded, “Ok then, we’re see at school then. Extra utensils are under the sink!”

“M’kay. Thank’s Yug!”

~~~~~***~~~~~

“You know, I felt a bit more comfortable with Malik and Joey with us,” Ryou said nervously as the duo made their way through the gates of the school. Immediately, they could see all eyes set on them, reason being was that the entire front courtyard was filled with alphas.

“Are they even allowed to do this? And why are they all gathered like that?”

“It’s an intimidation move. My mother told me about this; I've never experience it before because I went to an omega/beta academy,” Ryou whispered.

Yugi could hear the catcalls as they made it up to the entrance. It was clear now how much the omega would be outnumbered by the alphas; there were dozens of alphas leering and eyed them unabashedly. But weren't their beta’s here too?

Before Yugi could voice his question, a group of alphas suddenly gathered several feet in front of their path. They snickered and grinned at the duo, and made no attempt to hide their lustful stares.

“Yugi,” Ryou whined softly, and Yugi couldn't blame him. The suddenness of their appearance gave Yugi a start, and their stares did nothing to ease his nerves. On top of that, the pheromones that the group were releasing from their bodies was strong, thick, and definitely done on purpose. Yugi remembers one of the videos he watched mentioned that predatory alphas will purposely release pheromones making more omegas more compliment to the alphas demands. It was one of the top 3 ways omegas were assaulted. Remembering the fact made Yugi all the more cautious.A silent urge was nagging in the back of him mind to submit to the group by any mean possible. A silent urge, but still there.

Yugi grabbed Ryou by the wrist and tried to steer away from the group, but they just shifted again their path, snickering as they did so. Yugi backed a few steps away from the thugs, but it did nothing to lessen their stench.

“Where do you think you little omegas are going,” one of them finally spoke, a tall, wide alpha with a bald head and beady eyes. 

“To class. Which is exactly where you should be going right now,” Yugi stated as boldy as he could. He could hear chuckles and mummers break out through the courtyard. He felt Ryou squeeze his wrist tightly.

‘So much for being a good, quiet omega,’ Yugi thought darkly. 

“Well, well. This one has quite the mouth. Must be one of those folkie omegas the government had sent in for us,” another alpha, this one pale and skinny, remarked. 

Yugi bit his lip to keep his sharp remark back, glaring hatefully at the group. 

“No matter, an omega's an omega, right boys?” the wide one stated, and all the alphas in the group yelled in agreement. They looked back down at Yugi and Ryou.

“Just remember who really owns this school, cupcake. And maybe I’ll give you a little treat later on”

Ryou paled, Yugi just rolled his eyes. He made a second attempt to get around the bullies, and was surprisingly successful. As they walked by, he couldn't help bristle at the sound of the group sniffing and moaning as they rushed by.

“Are all alphas like this?” Yugi asked, as they finally made it to the front door of the school. He glanced around to see the alphas now fixed on another group of omegas walking through the gates. 

“Not that I know of. The only alphas I've every around are my father and suitors my parent would introduce me too. They were taught to be well behaved I suppose, so this is as just as new to me as it is to you”

As they made their way down the hall, Yugi's nerves settled as he took in the school's magnificent beauty and elegance; slick, white paneled wall, grey carpet and beautiful touches of silver and dark blue accepted the design. The entrance opened up to a grand lobby that held plush leather chairs and couches in the center. A grand stair case rose and split off in two direction that lead to the second floor of the school. Just below the stair cases, wide open doors were settled underneath, leading to the first floor classrooms. 

“Wow, this is gorgeous,” Yugi stated in awe. 

“Yes, it does kind of resemble me and Malik’s old school,” Ryou stated with mild fascination.

“That’s right, you did say you guys use to know each other”

“Yes, my parents were outraged by it thought. At the time, my family and Malik’s were having some sort of business feud. My parent’s pulled me out the minute they heard we were friends”

“Wow, how will they feel about him going to the same school as you again?”

“Probably with no interest. Their feuded only lasted a few months, so they probably won’t care now.”

‘Man, it sounds really hard being in such a fickle family. And Ryou doesn't even seem fazed,’ Yug thought with amazement at his friend. 

The duo walked through the lobby, stopping every once in a while when someone Ryou recognized would run up to them and say hello.

“Gee, you’re pretty popular for the first day,” Yugi teased. Ryou gave a light smile, but dropped it seconds later. 

“No, it’s that so many of my colleagues have been transferred here. I still don’t know the details of this new law, but it seems a lot of omegas with powerful families are here”

Yugi said nothing, but thought more on his own circumstances with being here.

‘It has to be because of my grades,’ Yugi thought.

~~~~~***~~~~~

“Ugh! Smell at those pheromones! God it’s making me vomit. I swear, if it’s like this all year-“

“I doubt it will,” Marik cut Bakura off mid-sentence, “But I’ll pray it’s not”

The duo were currently walking through the courtyard of the school, a mere 30 minutes after Yugi and Ryou, and were getting exactly the opposite reactions.

“Ha! Look at their faces! It’s like they’re seen a demon or something”

“Well we do have quite a reputation around the city. I think they’ve caught wind,” Malik said with amusement, casing glances at the alphas that were giving them a clear birth. Many faces his saw were new, but some were instantly recognizable.

“Malik! Check it out, it’s that Will over there with his cronies!” Bakura said excitedly, pointing to the group of three who, before were terrorizing every omega who walked by and were now hiding themselves pathetically in the crowd.

“Why, yes it is,” Marik said slyly, and the two displayed their trademark smile, wide grin showcasing a row of sharp manic teeth. More horrific than their sharp dentals was the evil twinkle that caught their eyes. Every alpha that had cross their path knew to run quickly when they look appeared. Well, except Will and his crew. 

Bakura made a direct beeline for Will, scattering any nearby alphas. Marik took a slower place, but looked just as eager as Bakura. 

Will paled at the alpha marching towards him, but tried his best to stay his ground. His crew were ready to bolt at a seconds notice.

“Will! Great to see ya” Bakura greeted when he reached Will, only inches away from his face. He continued to glare at him, until finally Will lowered his eyes downward. Bakura’s grin widened. 

“B-Bakura,” Will stated, still not looking him in the eyes, “I wasn't expecting you to be here”

“Really? Why, from the look of things the Institute sent every power hungry man’s son to this rat race. And as you know, I am a very power alpha. Though I am curious why they had you and your dogs invited”

Will looked up, ready to bark out a challenge when he locked eyes with Bakura again. This wasn't a challenge he would win.

“I see you pack hasn't changed,” Marik said as a means of his announcement, “same twigs from 3 years ago. Shameful. And you try and state yourself as a head alpha. Oh, and speaking of which”

Marik pulled out his phone and began shifting through various text messages, “I’ve heard you've already started your ‘dominance conquest’; terrorizing omegas and betas as they walk in. And releasing all this funk in the air. Pathetic.”

Will’s jaw dropped and shock, “How did you-“

Bakura punched the giant boy full force in the middle of his face. Will fell hard and fast, screaming in agony as blood shot from nose. His so called pack took that cue and bolted towards the school, not giving a single glance behind their backs. 

“Listen to me, and listen well,” Bakura hissed with such venom, Will groan in agony from the sheer heat of it, “you are a slimy, disgusting, backstabbing pig. The fact that you even made an attempt to be the head alpha of this school make me sick. If I see or fucking smell you even make another attempt again I will personally skin you from your fat shiny head to the nails of your toes”

Will had stopped his groaning, and was now shivering in fear.

“You better hope you never cross paths with me again,” Bakura spat, stepping on Will’s stomach for emphasis and marching towards the school. 

“See you around,” Marik said with mild amusement, leaving Will on the ground to collect himself. 

Bakura slowed a bit until Marik was caught up by his side.

“Quite the show you on,” Marik stated.

“Well you know me, I love to entertain the masses.”

“And dispel deep fear into their hearts”

“Same this, really”

Marik chuckled.

“So, think we’ll be head alphas of the school again?” Bakura asked

“No doubt, thought I did hear a little bird tell me that Seto and Yami will be joining us this year”

“Aw, piss! Those two! I thought they were in Egypt?”

“They were”

“Pissss!”

“I believe it will make the school year interesting. I haven’t spoken with Yami in months. It’ll be fun to catch up”

“You mean beat him to a pulp, right?”

“No, I mean exactly what I said. Just because you and Yami aren't as close anymore doesn't mean I can’t be”

“Whatever. Now this school will have 4 head alphas to deal with.

“The more the merrier.”

“Bah”

~~~~~***~~~~~

“Thanks again for the lift Seto”

“We flew here on the same plane. It was the most obvious this to do”

“Right then”

Seto Kiba continued to type furiously on his laptop as the sleek, black car pulled up to Domino Academy.

“We’re here Seto,” Yami announce, grabbing his backpack from the car floor.

“Then leave. I have business to attend to”

“You’re going to miss the first day?”

“The teachers know my circumstance. And nothing is every accomplished on the first day.”

“Alright then, tell Mokuba I said hi” 

Seto just grunted as Yami climbed out of limo. He watched the limo drive around the corner before looking back at the school. The courtyard was deserted.

“Shit, I must be late! Damn it, Seto!”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Oh, well. It's May. Hello everyone!
> 
> So a few things:
> 
> 1.) THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE. I had several things come up during the beginning of the year, so I had to neglect writing for a while. Now that it's summer break and things have chilled, I'll have more writing time. In fact, I have the next three chapters written. They just need to be edited.
> 
> 2.) This chapter right here? Long story short; absolute shit. There is a reason for it being shit. But it's well...complicated. Basically I hate editing things twice. And the first edit deleted itself.
> 
> I know some of you sent messages offering to beta. But that was months ago. If anyone would still like to take up that offer, you can message me again. I'm really unfamiliar with the process, so bear with me. 
> 
> Anyways. Here you go! The next chapter will be up in one or two days.

“....and that’s all the time we have today. Remember to start reading chapters 1 and 2 of your ‘Intro to Obedience’ textbook, and if you don’t have it already, I highly recommend purchasing it before early next week”

 

‘God, I’m glad that’s over,’ Yugi thought miserably as stood up to pack his papers and books away. After separating from Ryou, he immediately went to go retrieve his class schedule from the student organization office. It was a tiny office specifically set up to take in the personal needs and request of the students, as well as the office that creates the events that run throughout the school year. The office wasn't busy at all, which surprised Yugi since it was the first day of school, and had retrieved his schedule with no conflict. He was also surprised to see the classes set up in a more college fashion; having only some of his classes two or three times a week. It was a nice change actually, and would easily prepare him for real college classes in a few years.

The real issue were the classes that were chosen for him without his permission; ‘Introduction to Obedience’, ‘How to Please Your Alpha’, ‘Cooking 101’, and one or two others he had forgotten due to his boiling anger. When the Institute inform him that he would be attending Domino Academy, they assured him that the academy’s education would be equivalent and predominantly more superior to his current one. Apparently that meant some completely different for them.

‘I can't believe they have classes like this! ,’ Yugi thought is disgusted as he made his way out of the class. At least his other classmates seem to think the same way; it was hard to miss the smell of misery, shock and anger in a room full of omega.

‘I guess that’s what Ryou meant when he said he could smell my anger. It really is obvious’ Yugi pondered. The hallway was extremely crowded due to it being early afternoon, so Yugi was able to pick up more scents and test the feeling attached to them. Anger, frustration, loneliness, confusion… it seemed like every omega was feeling the same way he did. All of the omega specific classes were placed into a specific hallway of the school, so Yugi picked up mainly omega scents. Some betas. No alphas.

Speaking of which, Yugi wasn't harassed again as harshly as the group of thugs did in the courtyard. If anything, he only received a dozen deep sniffs and several catcalls. After the first few times he’s gotten used to it. Which was raising a few white flags for Yugi.

‘How long until I'm conditioned to like that kind of thing! I have to be careful!’

As Yugi was making his way to the main entrance of the school, he saw a head of snow white hair hoover down over a water fountain.

‘Hrm, I thought I told Ryou to meet me in the front. Maybe he got out early and was coming to meet me’

Yugi went up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey Ryou! I thought we were goi-“

“RAHHH!,” the boy roared in surprise, jerking his head back violently. Yugi’s immediately went in to a cold sweat. This boy was definitely not Ryou. White hair, yes, but not the same face. Or height. Or uniform. Or scent.

Oh hell.

“I’m sorry, I-“

”What do you think you’re doing?!” The boy hissed at Yugi, and immediately the hallway stopped to take in the scene. Hushed whispered spread like wildfire down the hall, and Yugi had to draw everything inside himself to not break out in a shake.

“I thought you were someone else! It was an honest mistake!,” Yugi responded, surprised that his voice didn't crack. The boy looked ready to respond back, but instead took a closer look at Yugi.

“You…look like someone I know as well,” he said blankly, and the two continued to look at each other in slight amazement. The hallway was buzzing now as the two continued to eye each other down.

“Uh, can you tell me where the main hall is?” Yugi asked, because he couldn't think of another way to end the mini staring contest.

“Keep going straight, turn left and head down the stairs,” the boy stated blandly.

“Alright, uh, thanks,” Yugi said quickly and rushed to leave the scene, feeling everyone’s eyes follow him down the hall. Including the white haired boy's.

‘This will definitely be an interesting year,’ Bakura thought with amusement.

 

* * *

 

 

“.....and then he told me where to go and I left”

 

“Hmm,” Ryou hummed curiously. Yugi had made it to the main hall with no more problem (besides a few more sniffs here and there), and immediately told Ryou of the boy at the water fountain. Ryou told Yugi that he had no other relatives that would even remotely look like him, and was just perplexed as Yugi.

“Maybe I have a popular gene. Or something,” Ryou said casually, making Yugi laugh.

“Yeah, the next fashion statement; genetically mutated Ryou foundation and shampoo.”

“White is a very flattering color”

“Or some, maybe! Hey, have you heard from Joey or Malik?”

“No, but they said-“

 

“Yug! Ryou!”

 

The duo turned their head to see both Joey and Malik barreling towards them. Omegas looked in shock at their aggressive rush and and unkempt appearance; Joey was missing his tie and had the top two buttons undone, and Malik had his sleeves rolled to his arms revealing his tattoos. Alphas and betas looked on curiously.

 

“Hey guys!,” Yugi greeted, “where have you been all-“

 

“YUG! ARE YOU OK!?,” Joey nearly screamed into friend’s face. He grabbed Yugi's shoulders and began to look over him cautiously and carefully. Malik was nearly in the same state of mind as Joey, holding Ryou closely to his chest like a mother hen while smoothing his hair back, all at the same time glaring around the room menacingly. Yugi would have laughed if he didn't have his own mother hen to worry about.

“Joey, stop that! What’s the matter?” Yugi pushed Joey's hands off his shoulders and stepped back to look at his friend's face. Joey had a few beads of sweat around his head, and his hair was twice as wild as it normally was. Yugi barely caught the hint of a scratch across his cheek.

 

“You!" Joey shook Yugi out of his inspection, "You are what’s the matter! Picking fights with Bakura of all people!”

“Bakur….who?” Yugi said in confusing.

“ ‘Who?’ ?! You picked a fight with the White Demon of Domino and didn't know his name?!”

Yugi continued to look at his friend in confusion, but then he thought of the white haired boy earlier, and he eyes widened.

"White haired demon? What do you mean?"

 

"He's notorious for the chaos he spreads around Domino," Malik answered, finally letting go of Ryou after glancing down at his annoyed look.

"Chaos?," Yugi questioned.

"Yeah, I've heard of the guy a few times on the streets. He's wipe out whole gangs by himself, and I heard he's a hit man for a bunch of snotty folks."

 

Yugi looked at both of them in disbelief.

 

"But he looked exactly like Ryou!," Yugi exclaimed, and all three of them looked at Ryou, who began turning pink from the attention.

 

"Ryou, are you hiding something from us," Malik teased at his friend.

"Yeah, Ryou, got some genetic funk going on like the Hulk," Joey added in, " 'Cause you just have to say the word and I'll bring out my tights and cape"

 

Yugi began laughing at their antics, and soon Ryou split into a smile too.

“Yug! This isn't funny man! We have an opportunity to be superheros!”

Yugi calmed his laughter down, trying his best to put on a serious face.

"But anyways, Joey, I don't know where, or even how you heard that rumor since it just happened, but I didn't fight anyone"

 

“Wait, but I heard…”

 

“I just tapped him on the shoulder. He was a bit spooked, but we didn't fight or anything. How _did_ you hear about that? It just happened a few minutes ago!”

Joey rubbed the back of his head casually, “Well, me and Malik were running to school, and we heard some girls talking about it. I knew it was you ‘cause they were talking about your hair”

Yugi just rolled his eyes.

 

“Geez, I’m already fed up with this school. And wait, you guys just got here? How come!”

 

Joey went to reply, but was cut off by Malik.

 

“Well, we would have gotten hear earlier if Joey wasn't nearly run over by a limo driven by his potential mate”

 

He had released his protective hold on Ryou by this point, but continued to glace around the room cautiously.

 

“Whoa, whoa! Malik!” Joeys’ face rushed red. Yugi promptly ignored his distress for Malik's attention.

 

“Tell me everything,” Yugi said with enthusiasm. Malik broke out in a wild grin.

 

“Let’s head back to the dorms, I’m hungry, and I think we want to be sitting down for this piece of gossip”

 

* * *

 

“Picking fights with omega’s now?”

 

Bakura gritted his teeth angrily, spinning backwards to face his 5th ‘opponent’ of the hour.

 

“I swear to fucking God if this school does not burn in hell, I will personally do it myself,” Bakura growled menacingly. The hallway was still crowded with students, but at Bakura's declaration, they shoved each other aside to avoid contact. 

 

“And to answer your question, no. I did not beat up the fucking omega. You’re lucky I’m starving or else you would be bloody and dead like the rest of the idiots who asked”

“Mm, I heard about that too. Do you think it’s wise to start living up to your reputation on the first day of classes?”

“Kiss my ass”

 

Yami stayed quiet for a moment to observe Bakura. His hair was much wilder today than normal. Clothing was as well, but when did Bakura ever wear his school uniform properly; Yami still remember the fight they had when he tried to get him to wear their school tie in junior school. His eyes were still dagger sharp, but glossy. And his pupils were blown wide open.

 

“Have you been doing drugs?”

“Not lately”

Yami glared darkly.

“Bakura…”

“Oh stop with this mother hen shit; we haven’t spoken to each other since god knows when, so don’t try to act like you care, of all things,” Bakura hiss, spinning around sharply to storm down the hallway.

Yami sighed deeply.

* * *

 

“So, spill it”

Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Joey were all seated in a back corner table in the school’s five floor library. Just as grand and modern as the rest of the building, the walls were ceiling the floor walls that digitally blocked out the sun at the touch of a button. Plush, dark blue chairs were randomly scattered around, and well as specialty study areas. The top floor of the library hosted a special lounge specifically designed for more social gatherings; long couches, coffees tables, and even a tiny café was on the top floor, making it a quickly popular hangout for everyone. The omega’s opted out of the fifth floor, in favor of the 3rd floors more private and vacant space.

 

“Geez, when did you become a gossip hound, Yug,” Joey pouted, crossing his arms and inflating his cheeks childishly.

 

“Don’t be like Joey! I’m just really curious what happened!”

 

“Yeah, Joey, if I was in his shoes, I would eager too,” Malik commented smugly. Ryou just watch the exchange in giggles.

 

“Yeah, well, he shouldn't be eager ‘cause nothing happened!”

 

“Nope, wrong! You encountered a potential mate. A very potential mate!”

 

“So tell us! What happened?!,” Yugi was nearly busting with anticipation.

 

“Well, so me and Joey were running down the street….”

 

* * *

 

“Malik! Slow down! We’re already late as it is!”

 

“Yeah, but we don’t want to be late...er”

 

Joey burst through the entrance of the omega building just as he saw Malik turn the corner.

"Late-er isn't a word moron!" Joey shouted at Malik, who just stuck his tongue out as he rounded the alpha dormitory. Joey groaned in annoyance and quickly followed behind him. 

‘Why would these idiots put the alphas and the omega building next to each other like that!? That makes no sense!,’ Joey thought angrily at the thought of getting harassed by some high and mighty alphas smoking cigarettes in the front of the building. All of then conveniently having Rickie’s faces.

 

“Damn that Rickie. If I ever find him again I’ll-“

Joey emerged from his thoughts to find himself in the middle of the street inches away from a black car.

 

“Joey!”

 

Joey looked up to find Malik turning around and rushing towards him. The magnitude of the situation caught up with him and his leg gave out in the middle of the street.

 

“Joey!” Malik called again frantically, just as the driver emerge from the car. He wore a black suit and radio in his ear, instantly identifying him as paid driver for someone else. When Malik saw the back passenger door open, his momentarily froze.

 

‘Why does he look familiar,’ Malik thought suspiciously to himself. He looked at the alpha closely; short dark brown hair, tall, blue eyes, and a expensive wardrobe. Maybe at a party his family had…

 

But then Malik smelt the hormones coming off the alpha in waves. Thick, prudent and fresh. And Malik had to cover his nose to keep from falling victim to it. He watched as the alpha in question stood quietly watching his driver check on Joey’s well-being. Joey seemed oblivious to the alpha’s scent, but the driver quickly noticed. Before he could respond, the alpha began making his way towards Joey.

 

‘Oh no,’ Malik thought, a cold, heated fear dripping down his spine. Malik risked the high threat of slipping into a zone and on covered his mouth.

 

“JOEY!,” Malik nearly screamed, nearly startling the driver and the alpha, who quickly bared his fangs out and roared viciously at Malik. His pupils were blown wide open. The driver quickly reacted, abandoning Joey to push the alpha back inside the car. Malik barely observed the scuffle in favor of making sure Joey was ok. Thankfully he was on his feet, but he still looked dazed.

 

“Joey! Are you alright?”

 

Joey groaned loudly, holding his head gingerly in his hands. Malik took him by the arm carefully, and lead him out of the street. Just as they did, the driver had made it back to front of the car and lept inside. The tires screeched horridly and speed away.

 

“Joey, are you able to walk?,” Malik tried to pull Joey’s hand away so he could get a better look at his head, but Joey weakly slapped it away.

 

“Yeah, I’m….fine. Yeah. Just got a killer headache”

 

Malik sighed in relief, and check again for the car that hit him, even though he say it speed away moments ago.

 

“Ugh, Malik, what’s….what’s that smell?”

 

Malik turned to see Joey now scenting the air feverishly. A blush began to rise in his cheeks, and suddenly Joey’s scent changed to something more potently sweet.

 

“Joey, this is now the time to go to boner city on me,” Malik began frantically thinking of a way to stop his friend from zoning out. If what he was thinking was correct, the alpha in the car might have been Joey’s potential mate.

 

“I’m…not…going….anywhere…just,” Joey paused to take a deep breath, “it smell really fucking good here. Like….pine and fresh paperwork, ya know. Like when you print off a paper and it’s still warm and had that smell…”

 

“Ugh, come on” Malik began pulling Joey towards the school, “hopefully you’ll stop going gaga once you got some clean air in you”

 

* * *

 

By the time Malik had finished his story, Joey was hiding his head in his hands. Though it failed to hide the now crimson face and neck he was sporting. Yugi and Ryou were still looking at Malik I awe.

 

“Wow, so is it really like that? When you find a potential mate?,” Yugi asked.

 

“Not all the time. It’s usually a calmer experience. That alpha we ran into was under some real stress, so that added to the hopped up hormones he was sporting. On top of that, he smelt really sexually frustrated. I’m surprise he didn’t take Joey right then and there!”

 

“Aurgh, Malik! Shut up”

 

Ryou bean laughing at Joey’s humiliation, but Yugi stayed quiet.

 

‘I really hope my experience will be better than Joey’s. Who know what kind of person you can have a connection with,’ Yugi thought deeply. He’s smelt a lot of alpha so far in at the academy, and not one had caught him like it had with Joey this morning. The school is huge, so maybe’s it’s only a matter of time…

 

“Uh, Yugi, are you ok?”

 

“He’s probably daydreaming again. Thinking about your knight in shining armor?”

 

Yugi jumped at the voice, and met face to face with Malik’s smirking face.

 

“A bit, yeah,” Yugi admitted sheepishly.

 

“It’s common to do that kind of thing,” Ryou added. “It’ll be obvious when you find a potential mate, so don’t stress too much about for now”

 

Yugi nodded in affirmation, but he couldn’t help but daydream. What he smart? Brave? Or sleazy and ugly. They could be in another city for all he knew.

 

“Hey Yug! I can hear your thoughts from over here, man!” Joey nearly shouted, and Yugi once again jumped in surprise. Malik looked like he was going to explode from laughter any minute.

 

“Keep it down! We are in a library after all,” Ryou hissed, but couldn't help himself from cracking a smile himself.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The editing for this chapter has been brought to you by my lovely, new beta, Lunatic_Pup. 
> 
> (Well most of it. I sent her the wrong chapter. LSS, last few chapters are unedited)
> 
> Anyways. Thank you for being so patient, as always. I have the next few chapter all ready for editing, so you might see a flood of updates coming soon. And I have this entire story outlined, so I should be finished by this summer. I have a bunch of other ideas to share with everyone. 
> 
> And as always, enjoy!

“Are you sure this is all valid information?”

 

“Positive. Came from Seto himself”

 

Marik sipped his coffee in response while he skimmed the parchment for a third time. The library’s café current held a healthy amount of people; a calming buzz, but not obnoxiously crowded. The warm buzz that the environment create helped Marik concentrate further on the information given to by Yami.

 

“You know,” Yami started, picking at his overpriced apple crumb cake, “when I first began noticing, I started feeling like Bakura with all of his theories”

 

“Funny thing about that; I thought so too. He actually came into my office about it once”

 

“ _Really?_ ”

 

“Well, broke in”

 

“That sounds more accurate”

 

“And,” Marik continued with a slight twitch of his lips, “I had already begin some research myself. Having Bakura notice the same thing affirmed that this wasn’t a mistake. Plus the documents I received from the Institute”

 

“Received?”

 

“Borrowed”

 

Yami laughed.

 

“Glad to see you two haven’t changed. Me and Seto had a discussion about it before school started. I have a feeling that this is pointing to nothing good”

 

“I propose we gather our Intel together to sort this thing out. Because it’s starting to become a real thorn in my ass”

 

“I completely agree. Whatever the institute is doing here is obviously no good”

 

The two alphas sat in silence for a moment, taking in their environment.

 

In a secluded corner of the café, a trio of alphas were talking and laughing amongst each other. Two betas were holding up the line at the counter, each of them indecisive about what kind of coffee buy. A gang of omega girls walked by their table, giggling and whispering to each other. Marik couldn’t help but tilt his head and take a whiff at the trail of smells the girls left behind. A few of them looking back at him flirtatiously. Marik winked and gave them one of his wide, predatory smiles. The group broke out in high pitched giggles.

 

“Ugh, must you?”

 

“What? Don’t tell me you haven’t scented any omegas since you’ve gotten here. They’re practically begging for it”

 

“No and no. Look, whatever the Institute has planned for the omegas has to do with them being here amongst alphas. For all you know you could be playing right into the Institutes scheme.”

 

“Well until proven otherwise I will keep scouting out delicious cuties”

 

“You really haven’t changed,” Yami sighed. He began to pick at his cake further.

 

“Don’t give me that shit. I’m not the one with a stick up my ass. Seriously Yami, you need to fucking chill”

 

“Easier said than done for a free spirit like yourself. Seto’s been acting weird and the company-“

 

“I’m gonna stop you right there. Put your fucking fork down, close your eyes and take a deep breath”

 

“What?”

 

“My therapist taught me this. And my psychiatrist. Just shut up and do as I say.”

 

So Yami did. He sat with his eyes closed for several seconds before inhaling deeply.

 

Yami exhaled quickly and took another deep breath. Another wave of smells came into his body, but this time stronger and more pungent. Lemongrass, sage and….fresh playing card? Odd combination. But warm and familiar. And with a sweet undertone of something sweet. Brown sugar?

 

Yami opened his eyes slowly to face Marik’s amused expression. He quirked his eyebrows up and chuckled.

 

“Looks like you got more out of that exercise than I ever did. Feel better?”

 

Yami ignored Marik in favor of more deep breathing. Strange he couldn’t smell this before.

 

“Earth to Yami?”

 

Yami inhaled again, but with his mouth instead. Marik looked at his friend with a raised eye.

 

“Yo, Yami. You ok over there? I hope you don’t plan on dying before Bakura can get a hold of you”

 

“No, I just…smell something really good. Do you smell it? Like, lemongrass and sage,” Yami continued to inhale deeply and suddenly felt himself focus more and more on the scent…

 

“Hey, Yami! Snap out of it! I can’t smell anything,” Marik reached across the table, grabbing Yami’s shoulder firmly and shaking it. The fog that emerge over Yami dissipated, but his focus was still somewhere else.

 

“Are you sure you don’t smell anything? Because it smells like it getting-“

 

_“…so that’s why I haven’t played anyone yet. It’s all rather silly I suppose.”_

 

_“Well, I don’t have many cards myself, so I seemed even sillier. Why don’t we see if there’s a duels monsters club when we go the dean’s later?”_

 

_“Sound’s awesome!”_

 

Yami looked past Marik to see a duo of omegas coming past them towards the counter. One was tall and blond; sandalwood and something else. The other…

 

Was gorgeous.

 

Yami watched the pair walk directly past them in complete oblivion to what just happened. The shorter one stopped walking for a second, making Yami’s heart leap in anticipation.

 

He sniffed the air a bit. Yami’s heart beat faster.

 

Then he continued his walk towards the front.

 

Suddenly, Yami felt his face splashed by a slightly hot liquid. He spun around towards Marik to give a menacing growl. Marik looked hardly looked impressed, but his eyebrows were raised slightly.

 

“Not the first time I’ve thrown coffee in your face, but the first time you’ve even given me shit for it. What the fuck was that all about”

 

The words slipped passed Yami before his brain suggested otherwise.

“I think my mate just walked by”

 

Marik’s eyebrows shot upward at this, leaning forward slightly to face Yami with a serious mood that left Yami slightly surprised.

 

“Do us all a favor and don’t fuck this up for yourself,” Marik started in a leveled tone, “don’t fucking bomb rush him like that alpha in junior high. Keep that selfish alpha shit you have in the closet, for god’s sake. And for the love of heaven, do not growl.”

 

Yami’s lips twitched.

 

“I never knew you cared about my well-being so much,” he was barely able to hide the surprise in his voice. Marik definitely caught it, and matched Yami with a smirk of his own.

 

“As much of a thorn in my ass as you are, yes, I do care about your well-being. Just because I’m slightly abnormal doesn’t mean I don’t have a heart”

 

“Slightly?”

 

“Get the fuck out of my face and go to your omega. Or else I’ll call Bakura, and then you’ll really butch everything.

 

* * *

 

 

It was when the scent began to get stronger that Yugi began to get suspicious.

 

“Are you sure you don’t smell anything?”

 

Joey looked down at his friend from their place in line. For some reason it was especially long today.

 

“Nope. Uh, tell me again what it smells like? Oranges and…”

 

“No! Citrus!”

 

“Oh gee, I didn’t know there was difference”

 

“There is, I guess. Like, not quite an orange, but close. And leather! With something else…”

 

“I can tell you right now, Yug, that there are no citrus leather mocha lattes on that menu”

 

Yugi punched Joey playfully in the side. Joey rubbed his hair in Yugi head and laughed.

 

“Well, what else could it be…”

 

“Excuse me”

 

Yugi turned around.

 

_Oh._

 

Joey turned around as well.

 

Oh _fuck_.

 

“Hello. I..I know this may seem blunt but-“

 

“You smell really good,” Yugi interrupted. He began to step closer until Joey place a firm hand on his shoulder. Yami had to fight to suppress a growl.

 

“You look a lot like Yug,” Joey stated suspiciously.

 

“Yug? Your name is Yug?,” Yami turned towards back to Yugi, who looked slightly dazed.

 

“No. It’s Yugi. And I’m Joey. And who are you?,” Joey was really getting suspicious. What was going on here?

 

“I’m Yami. And I think Yugi here might be my mate”

 

Oh FUCK.

 

“Oh whoa! Wait a sec!” Joey immediately place himself between Yami and Yugi. No way was he going to let some prick alpha swoop away Yugi away to be bred like some…thing. But Joey instantly regretted that action.

 

Yami broke out into a immediate growl the moment Joey stepped forward. His lips were pulled back in a horrid snarl and his eyes grew dangerously sharp.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

 

Suddenly Joey was jerked aside by a strong, brown arm.

 

“Yo, what the-“

 

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?,” a irritated Marik hissed in his face. Joey was taken back by the sharpness of it, and a quick glace back at Yami saw that the angered alpha was still looking at Joey in a challenging manner. Yugi was slowly coming out of his trance.

“You don’t get in the way of an alpha and his fucking mate. He could have ripped your throat out in three seconds flat for some shit like that! What kind of omega are you?”

 

“Yo, yo, hold the fuck up,” Joey yanked his arm away from Marik, who looked slightly surprised by the action.

 

“First of all, Yugi is my friend. I don’t give a flyin’ fuck about all this omega alpha shit. Second, if your friend so much as touch Yugi, I will beat him,” Joey emphasis on his last statement blew Marik into absolute shock. Here, an omega physically threatening him and Yami.

 

Before Marik could reply back, Joey spun back around towards Yami and Yugi, who were both currently looking at each other with widely blown eyes. All the students that were previously in line gave the pair several feet of space. They all watched with curious eyes, some even going so far as to film the interaction on their phones. It seemed like the whole café stilled to watch what would happen next.

 

Slowly, Yami began to reach his hand out towards Yugi’s, whose arm currently rest at his side. Joey balled his fist tightly, mentally preparing himself for a fight. Marik looked equally as tense.

 

Yugi did nothing but stare for the moments Yami reached for him. But then Yugi glanced downward at Yami’s approaching hand. Suddenly, he flinch, like he’s been stuck. Yami immediately stopped moving, but Yugi continued to look at the hand, now in fear.

 

Then he made a small whimper.

 

Turned. And ran out of the cafe.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, it is I. 
> 
> Chapter is here. Yes, yes, yes. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and enjoy!

Yugi all but flew down the stairs of the library, taking the steps two and three at a time. He could feel the eyes of his peers looking at him curiously and his feet pounded heavily on the steps. A thought graced Yugi’s mind that maybe he should slow down; surely security would come at any moment to see who was making such a huge fuss. Then they would catch him and then…

 

His mate.  
  
'Me…bonded…'  
  
As soon as Yugi’s feet hit the bottom floor, he rushed towards the nearest hallway. Hallways have exits, right? Fire exits, janitor exits, emergency exits….

 

Where’s the exit?  
  
"Yugi!"   
  
The sound of his name being called triggered something odd in Yugi. His heart was already beating furiously by now, with a vibrating urgency that crept through his feet, limbs, spine, and then…  
  
‘Run’ something whispered to him frantically. Something. Someone?

 

‘Run. They will catch you! Hurry!’

 

Yugi knew that was ridiculous. Nobody was after him, per say. He wasn’t some rabbit. And yet, logic no longer mattered anymore. The nervous vibration crept into his mind.  
  
And he listened.   
  
"Yug! Hey!"  
  
For a split second, Yugi recognized the voice. Friendly, sincere, worried, warm…Joey! But that knowledge slipped through his mind as irrelevant. Fact of the matter is, someone is chasing you and you need to run!   
  
Run!  
  
Yugi was already running, but it turned into something more frantic and wild. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn’t stop and where was the exit? Did he miss it? Left, right, right, yes! A bright red exit laid at the end of the hall, labeled below with the words 'Emergency Only'. Yugi pushed himself to reach the final way towards the door. He nearly cried with happiness when he reached the push handle, putting his entire body weight into opening it. But nothing. The door didn’t move. Yugi pushed the long handle in and out frantically, trying to will it somehow to open because who locked an emergency door and oh my god I’m trapped.   
  
Joey slowed his run when he caught up to the last hall his friend has turned down. ‘Good, a janitor’s hallway,’ He thought, looking at the sign placed on the wall next to the entrance. Nobody should be down here, especially at this time of day. Joey stopped his thought process when he heard a high pitched whine. Something in him flinched knowing that it was his friend sounding so distressed, and for what? Some fucker who thought he was attractive. Joey breathed slowly in. Then out.

 

‘Calm down Joey,’ he scolded himself, ‘Yugi needs you to be calm. This is no time to bring out that famous Wheeler Temper.’

 

After a few more breaths, Joey turned around the corner slowly to meet with his friend.

 

The hallway itself was obviously shorter than any other in the school. The floor a hard linoleum and the lighting much dimmer, almost eerie. At the very end, huddle in a ball next to the door laid Yugi, softly yelping in distress.

 

“What did that bastard do to you Yug’,” Joey growled instinctively. Bad move.

 

As soon as it escaped from his mouth, Yugi turned around frantically, his eyes wide and pupils blow. He stood quickly, his back towards the wall and let out a growl of his own.

 

‘Aww shit, nice work idiot,’ Joey scolded himself. But Yugi could see him, so why is he acting this way? Is it that alpha’s fault? Or something biological? Damn it! Maybe I should have paid more attention in class.

 

'But,' Joey thought further as he slowly made his way towards Yugi, 'Malik did say that meeting your mate was supposed to be some calm thing. Though, apparently my mate was going to beat me alive.'   
  
The more Joey advance, the smaller Yugi’s posture and voice became, until he was hunched over whining in a much higher pitch. Before Joey could make a remark, he picked up faint voices making their way down the hall.   
  
'Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Alright,' Joey began to panic silently. If that was an alpha coming down the hall, no matter how street smart Joey was, he wasn’t sure how well he would hold on his own. And if there was more than one…  
  
“Yugi”, Joey said softly, getting on his knees to be as eye level and as nonthreatening as possible. He might not have paid attention in class, but he damn sure can guess at what to do. Yugi made no indication that he recognized Joey.  
  
“Yug, hey buddy, what’s up,” Joey tried again. He looked at his friend, never breaking eye contact, even when the omega refused to react to him.   
  
“Yug, listen to me buddy, we gotta get you out of here”  
  
Yugi went to reach for the handle again.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, that one’s locked. But I know another way out, ok? We can go back to the dorms and just chill and relax, all right?”   
  
Finally, Yugi turned around to face Joey. They locked eyes for a moment, Joey tensed and prepared to grab Yugi if he decided to make a run for it. For a moment, it seemed that way. But then, Yugi fully collapsed on to the floor. He ran his hands through his hair, then over his face.

 

“Joey,” Yugi croaked, desperately.   
  
Joey let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He slowly waddled towards Yugi, afraid that standing might spook him again. When Joey got close enough, Yugi stretched out his arms, a desperate look on his face. Joey was too happy to fill his arms with his own body, crushing the omega in a tight hug.   
  
“Yug”, Joey began, “I know we’ve only known each other for, like, a month or whatever, and we still have a bunch of stuff to learn about each other. But you’re my best friend, man. Yeah Malik and Ryou are awesome, but you’re my _best_ friend, ok? Just know that. And I’ll pummel any fucker who tries to force themselves on you. I don’t care if I’m an omega or whatever, I’ll do it Yug."  
  
Yugi nodded slowly, and began to release a reply but Joey stopped him.  
  
“Naw, let’s not talk here, we need to get you home to relax”  
  
And fuck, he forgot about the voices from earlier.   
  
"Weevil! I found them!"  
  
On instinct, Joey turned around to face the stranger, a boy in a red beanie, and curled his lips back to release a menacing growl. He placed his body in front of Yugi’s, who began to whimper again, holding tightly onto the back of Joey’s shirt.   
  
"Ok, whoa." The boy took a step back and placed his hand in front of him defensively, "What the fuck. Aren't you an omega? What the fuck is this?"  
  
Another stranger appeared, looking at the situation with less interest than the latter.   
  
"Back up you idiot," the second boy yanked the first’s boy hair roughly, making him stumble back comically.  
  
"What the hell, Weevil! I'm only trying to help!"  
  
"No, Rex, you’re not. You’re just being your insufferable self, as always. You’re doing this cause I asked, and I’m doing it because Ryou requested our assistance”  
  
Joey stopped his growling and relaxed his stance slightly.   
  
“You know Ryou? Funny, he never mentioned you,” Joey eyed them suspiciously.   
  
“Well I hope not,” the second boy, Weevil, spat as he lifted his yellow glasses upward, “And yes. He and I attended the same academy years back. He called in a favor I owed, and here I am. He and Malik should be here shortly.”  
  
Yugi poked his head out from behind Joey to look at the two boys.   
  
"Yo, dude! You look just like that head alpha! Uh, yagi, something..."  
  
“It’s Yami, Rex. And yes, he does look a lot like the alpha in question..."  
  
‘Yami...he must be my alpha from the cafe,’ Yugi thought and suddenly everything came rushing back and he began shaking.   
  
"Yug, hey!" Joey quickly spun himself around to face Yugi.  
  
"Its ok, Joey! I’m fine now. I’m just...a bit..."  
  
Embarrassed. Ashamed? Terrified for his future?  
  
"It’s alright Yugi, you don’t have to pretend around me. Apparently not all alpha meetings are some fairy tale love fest. Besides, my alpha hit me with his car and tried to fight me so I think I still hold the title of worst alpha encounter"  
  
Yugi stared blankly at his friend's bright toothy grin, as warm and infectious as it was the first day. Suddenly, Yugi found more tears in his eyes.    
  
“Yugi?,” Joey asked with worry.  
  
“You’re my best friend too, Joey,” Yugi met Joey’s smile with bright ones of his own, though a bit watery from the tears. Before Joey could reply, he heard more rushed feet and more voices, these more familiar.   
  
“Yugi?”  
  
“Yugi! Joey!”   
  
“Down here,” Weevil shouted down the hall,  and thank god, cause Joey didn’t have the voice right now to shout.  
  
“You guys!,” Ryou appeared first at the hallway’s entrance, followed by Malik. The duo were breathing heavily and flushed, Ryou more so than Malik. Malik pushed passed Rex and Weevil roughly to engulf both Joey and Yugi in tight hugs. Weevil rolled his eyes, Rex blew curses in their directions.   
  
“Fuck me! You gave me a god damned heart attack when I read your text, Joey. I got my fucking knife out and everything! Shit!"  
  
Joey laughed at Malik, nuzzling his head into the blond's wild hair, “Haha, I knew I could count on ya to bring hell with ya. Makes me wish we had a fight on our hands”

“Oh, don’t worry, we just might”

  
“Thanks for helping us out Weevil,” Ryou approaches Weevil with a slight bow. Weevil just tsked his tongue haughtily and pushed his glasses back  on his face.  
  
“I was only fulfilling the favor I owe. Don’t think this makes us friends.”   
  
“Of course,” Ryou said politely.   
  
“We'll be leaving now. Rex, let’s go.”   
  
“Don’t call me like a fucking dog,” but Rex followed after him regardless around the hallway. Ryou watched him and turned back around to his real friends.   
  
“We better get going you guys,” Ryou watched with amusement as Malik demonstrated his knife skills to Joey and Yugi, “I’m sure security will recognize the false alarm soon.”  
  
“Alarm? Wha-“  
  
“I'll explain everything later," Malik interrupted Yugi with an apologetic look, “but we gotta go. Yugi attracted the attention of nearly every alpha in the library. And I’m sure Yami’s trying to track him down as well.”  
  
The sound of his new mate’s name made Yugi slightly dizzy, his body tilting back and forth slightly. Joey noticed immediately and smoothly lifted Yugi in his arms bridal style.

  
“Joey!,” Yugi squeaked, “I’m not a child!”   
  
“Yeah, but you are definitely not up for a run around the school. Last time, promise.”   
  
“Liar!”  
  
“So what.”  
  
“You guys,” Malik stated with his hands on his hips, “anytime today.”  
  
“Calm your tits, were coming already.” 

 

 


	8. Chapter Null

Hey guys.

So this is my official notice to all of you that I am discontinuing the story. 

A lot of factors lead up to this decision; the main ones being a lot of personal events that went down, and finding a lot of loopholes in my own work that I could not be bothered to correct.

But fear not. For the last few months, I've been working on a new Yu-Gi-Oh A/B/O story that I feel much more confident in and I feel like all of you will too.

Right now it's half way done, but I want to push to finish it by the end of the year. National Novel Writing Month is also helping me get inspired to write too. If any one would like to beta the first chapter for me in the next few weeks that would be awesome. I'm looking for someone who's an stickler when it comes to grammar (since I disregard it when I write sometimes), and can tell me how well the chapters flow. 

Thank you for your patience, and for all of you who still leave kudos, comments, and believe in me somewhat. 

-Fox


End file.
